CASO MILLER, ANNE
by blueberry's
Summary: [UA] Harry Potter e um jovem policial atras de um grande caso. Ginevra Weasley uma bela detetive de passado desconhecido. Quando um crime abala a cidade, os dois terao que superar obstaculos para conseguir seus objetivos. PRIMEIRO CAPITULO, DEIXEM REVIEWS
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

"_AS AUTORIDADES AINDA NAO SABEM O QUE ACONTECEU, MAS ESTAO TRABALHANDO NO CASO."_

**UM LUGAR **

_Eu sei o que mostrar_

- ONDE?

- PALACE HOTEL, LONDRES.

_E eu sei o que esconder_

**UM CORPO**

- MULHER, APARENTEMENTE 25 ANOS, RUIVA, OLHOS AZUIS, NOME NAO IDENTIFICADO.

_Eu sei quando devo falar_

**UM CRIME**

**- **EU TENHO DEZ ANOS DE PROFISSAO E NUNCA VI NADA PARECIDO EM TODA MINHA VIDA.

_Niguem nunca morreu por querer demais_

**UM CASO**

_O mundo não é o bastante_

- NAO E SO O QUE PARECE., ALGO NOS ESCAPOU NESSA HISTORIA.

_Mas é o lugar perfeito para começar, meu amor_

**E APENAS DUAS PESSOAS**

_Pessoas como nós_

_Sabem como sobreviver_

- ESSE FEDELHO?

- PELO QUE APARENTA VOCE E MAIS NOVA!

_Não faz sentido em viver_

_Se você nao pode se sentir vivo._

**COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES**

_Nós sabemos quando beijar_

- EU TROUXE AS ROSAS.

- EU QUERO QUE VOCE ME TRATE COMO UMA PROSTITUTA.

_E nós sabemos quando matar_

**SERAO CAPAZES**

- EU SEI QUE VOCE VAI CONSEGUIR.

_E se você for forte o bastante,_

**DE RESOLVER**

**- **ACHEI!

- O QUE?

_Juntos, nós poderemos destruir mundo, meu amor_

**O CASO**

- CASO MILLER, ANNE.

"_SERA QUE ELES RESOLVERAO? OU MAIS UMA VEZ VAI ACABAR EM PIZZA?"_

_E se não podemos ter tudo_

_Ninguém terá_

**N/A : Bom, so pra algumas coisas ficarem claras:**

**Eu ja tinha criado essa historia em um caderno ha algum tempo e ela nao tinha nada haver com Harry Potter, entao tive que fazer alguns ajustes, por isso as personalidades e as historias dos personagens sao diferentes do livro.**

**A fic foi baseada em algums shows americanos de tv como CSI: MIAMI, e The Lost Room, e em alguns filmes policiais.**

** Eu estou viajando (fora do pais), e o teclado daqui nao tem acentos, logo mil desculpas porque eu sei que isso atrapalha a leitura.**

** E a ultima coisa: tive que modificar a ordem da letra da musica para que se ajustasse com o trailer, e se mais algum capitulo tiver musica, o que acho tera, provavelmente a ordem da musica tambem sera modificada.**

**A musica usada no trailer (eu nunca ouvi, apenas achei a letra na internet) e: _The World Is Not Enough- Garbage_**


	2. Prologo

**PROLOGO **

Os cachos ruivos caiam em um desalinho perfeito sobre a face alva da mulher, os olhos de um azul profundo estvam arregalados e choravam em um choro de angustia e desespero.

Ela era linda, nao podia negar. De uma beleza rara, como uma pedra preciosa no meio de um vaso de vidro. Tinha certeza de que seria um desperdicio para aquelas pessoas imundas, porem sabia que ninguem ousaria sentir falta de um ser tao miseravel como aquele, que agora se encontrava em um estado deprimente a sua frente.

A mulher chorava baixinho, de joelhos, e ja nao tinha mais lagrimas, entao implorava, como seu ultimo pedido. Nao tinha mais esperancas na vida, logo so lhe restava pedir para nao sentir dor.

De maos juntas, como se rezasse, dizia suas ultimas palavras cochichando e solucando, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer. E sabia.

Tirou o anel de diamantes do dedo da mulher e delicadamente o colocou sobre a mesinha de marmore ao lado da cama.

O sangue escorreu pelo seu corpo como ultimo sinal vital.

A chuva abafou o baque surdo do corpo inerte no chao de madeira.


	3. Chapter 1: Eu quero o caso

**Capitulo 1: Eu quero o caso.**

"AS AUTORIDADES AINDA NAO SABEM O QUE ACONTECEU, MAS ESTAO TRABALHANDO NO CASO."

Era uma noite de quinta-feira chuvosa, e fazia frio em Londres, o que nao era de se espantar ja que a nossa historia comeca em dezembro, uma semana antes do natal.

Estava tudo normal para a policia da cidade, ate que a ligacao de um hospede do hotel mais luxuoso do lugar mudou tudo.

- Eu ouvi gritos de mulher e depois um baque surdo, como se alguem tivesse caido no chao.

- Tiros?

- Nao, nao houve tiros.

Era tarde da noite quando a policia chegou na cena do crime.

- Ninguem entra, ninguem sai! – foi o que disseram.

Do lado de fora faixas amarelas rodeavam o hotel e uma pequena multidao se formava e todos se faziam a mesma pergunta:

- O que aconteceu? – disse uma velhinha

- Nao sei, parece que mataram alguem. – dessa vez foi um homem que se alongava para conseguir ver alguma coisa entre as pessoas.

Os jornalistas chegaram rapido e eram muitos, para todos os canais, dizem que ate os canais de comida deram a noticia.

De longe, podia-se ver um senhor barrigudo, calvo cujo seus poucos cabelos eram brancos, sendo entrevistado. Ele era o chefe da policia investigativa de Londres.

"As autoridades ainda nao sabem o que aconteceu, mas estao trabalhando no caso"

- Bulamarque adora aparecer, principalmente no jornal de horario nobre – uma negra gorducha e de sutaque forte conversava com um jovem policial, despertando atencao das mulheres ali presentes – Potter, meu caro, acredite voce nao iria querer ver isso. Eu tenho dez anos de profissao e nunca vi nada parecido em toda minha vida.

- E exatamente isso que eu preciso e quero, Lena! Uma unica chance, um caso grande como este; Uma oportunidade indispensavel! Eu quero ser um polcial de investigacoes criminais, nao um polcial de rua.

- Meu jovem, oportunidades virao muitas, mas o seu sono e que eu quero ver vim depois disso.

- Meu sono! Pouco me importa meu sono. Lena, Leninha, me coloque dentro daquele maldito quarto, por favor!

- 'ta bom, voce que sabe, o sono e seu mesmo. Depois nao diga que eu nao avisei!

- Obrigado, Lena. Muito obrigado mesmo.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE! POLICIA FEDERAL PASSANDO, SAIAM SAIAM!

- Potter ! Meu grande amigo, quanto tempo! – um homem de origem mexicana e aparencia amigavel estava de seguranca na porta do quarto, onde o assassinato teria acontecido – e Lena, cada vez mais larga ein? Tem comido muitos bolinhos por ai?

- E um prazer rever voce tambem, Dantez.

- Que e isso, prazer e todo meu! Mas entao, o que fazem por aqui ?

- Sabe depois que o Potter me pediu em casamento, nos resolvemos passar a lua-de-mel aqui!

- Nao acredito, voces tao juntos? – o homem estava realmente espantado.

- Claro que nao, legume estupido! – ela virou os olhos – Nao ta vendo que estamos a trabalho?

- Ah! Hohoho, que noticia maravilhosa! Quer dizer que meu chapa ai, nao e mais estagiario?

- Nao, ja vai fazer um ano que me promoveram a policial da area investigativa – pela primeira vez falando na conversa, o jovem estava encabulado – mas sabe como e, se voce nao vai atras nunca lhe dao um grande caso... Mas olha pra ela: PF agora, tenha respeito nao!

- Se sei! E voce, mulher? Policia Federal? To ficando velho mesmo, quando e que iam colocar uma desajuizada dessa pra tomar conta de um pais?

- Muito engracado da sua parte.

- Brincadeira. Entao posso ser util em alguma coisa?

- Pode sim! – o rapaz parecia ter perdido a vergonha – como eu disse, se voce nao vai atras, nao tem caso grande, entao eu tava querendo entrar ai no quarto pra dar um conferida.

- E... sei nao. Primeiro voce vai ter que falar com o seu chefe, ele que tem que lhe colocar no caso.

- Ah, isso nao tem problema! Eu ja falei, ele disse que se eu me sentisse competente o bastante tava no caso, mas que nao ia arcar com as consequencias depois.

- Entao voce quer mesmo?

- Claro!

O mexicano olhou para os dois lados, passou a mao na cabeca e espremou os labios, ate dizer:

- Voce vai entrar, mas acredite: a coisa ta feia ai dentro. Nem eu quero ver.

- Valeu Dantez!

No mesmo instante o chefe da polcia, Bulamarque, chegava no quarto.

- Potter, o que faz aqui?

- Vim ver a cena do crime, senhor.

- Ora, nao me faca rir, garoto!

- Acho que posso ser util.

- Tem apenas vinte e cinco anos, em que acha que pode ser util, em um caso com esse?

- Em muitas coisas, minha idade nao importa!

- Claro que importa.

- Veja o senhor por exemplo, foi promovido a chefe por causa do seu dinheiro, ja tem mais de meio seculo e poucas vezes e util!

- Garoto desaforado, sabe qual e sua sorte? Eu simpatizo com voce. E tem razao, apesar de ja ter resolvido inumeros casos, fui promovido por ser rico desde que nasci e ter um nome importante na sociedade. Mas nao espere que eu faca o mesmo com voce, nao e porque e rico e tem um grande nome que vai entrar no caso.

- O senhor mesmo disse...

- Sei o que disse, nao estou cadudo. Mas voce nao tem experiencia o suficiente para pegar um caso grande.

- E quando eu vou ter? Se nunca me dao um grande caso porque eu nao tenho experiencia! Desse jeito como eu vou conseguir?

- Isso nao e problema meu, rapaz.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto, mas com uma condicao: me diga que eu nao tenho capacidade de resolver grandes casos, como este. O senhor mesmo disse que fui o melhor estagiario de todo o tempo. Sabe de uma coisa: eu poderia viver com meu dinheiro muito bem ate a minha morte! Mas eu quero servir a policia, esse e meu desejo. E se o senhor falar que eu sou incapaz de estar aqui, eu vou embora e nunca mais lhe importuno.

- Voce esta no caso.

O jovem abriu um sorriso enorme mas o chefe continuou a falar.

- Mas... Nao vai trabalhar sozinho, vai ter um parceiro mais experiente para lhe orientar.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo.

- Seu parceiro esta no quarto examinando o crime e nao vai gostar nada, nada da noticia de que vao trabalhar juntos, pode ir la, mas va com calma, daqui a pouco eu chego.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- De nada, meu jovem.

- Senhor?

- Sim?

- Me desculpe pelo que eu disse, nao foi minha intencao...

- Nao se preocupe, era tudo verdade. Agora va se nao eu vou ter que repensar sobre minha atitude.

- Sim, senhor.

Entrou no quarto de vagar, se preparando mentalmente para o que iria ver a seguir.

O lugar cheirava a ferrugem, com certeza era sangue e provavelmente muito. Olhou para o chao de madeira, nao haviam pegadas. Estava tao ilustrado como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi adentrando no quarto, observando cada coisa que aparecia no seu campo de visao. Podia ver uma mesinha de cabiceira, em cima dela apenas um abajur e um pequeno anel. Deu mais dois passos e pode ver que era um anel de compromisso, sorriu. Ja sabia que o motivo do crime era sentimental, e de dua uma: ou tinha sido o companheiro da vitima, ou o amante. O amante por causa do companheiro e o companheiro por causa do amante.

O guarda-roupa fixado na parede ao seu lado nao lhe permitia ver a cama, entao andou mais um pouco. Ja via a mao da mulher caida sorbre a cama, do lencol pingavam algumas gotas de sangue. Fechou os olhos com forca, respirou profundamente e entrou por completo no quarto.

Abriu os olhos, a cena era horripilante. Uma mulher de longos cachos ruivos e despida se encotrava deitada de bracos e pernas abertas no centro da cama. A mulher parecia ser nova, talvez a sua idade. Sua barriga, que um dia parecia ter sido perfeita, estava completamente deformada pela quantidade de cortes, de onde o sangue ainda escorria, agora quase escasso.

Se aproximou, seus joelhos quase batendo na quina. Queria examinar mais de perto.

Tirou um pequeno caderno do bolso e comecou a fazer anotacoes sobre a cena do crime.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam abertos e mostravam lindas iris azuis, que tinham o olhar congelado no teto. Sabia que provavelmente olhava para alguma coisa acima dela antes morrer, talvez para o assassino. E se pensasse assim podeira concluir que ele deveria ter subido nela para mata-la, ou talvez para arruma-la naquela posicao. O que diria que ela nao teria morrido na hora.

Olhou para o chao novamente. Muito ilustrado, ilustrado demais. Talvez...

Um barulho de passos vindo do banheiro despertou sua atencao, sacou a arma do paleto, mas depois lembrou-se do que Bulamarque havia lhe falado: "Seu parceiro esta no quarto examinando o crime". O barulho deveria ter sido ele, guardou a arma.

Alguns segundos depois os passos se repetiram, agora em sua direcao. Dveria estar saindo do banheiro, mas que diabo de tamanho tinha esse banheiro?

Nao teve tempo para pensar. Uma linda jovem saiu do banheiro, ao inevez do seu parceiro, paralizando assim seu pensamento.

A mulher, conhecidencia ou nao, tambem tinha cabelos ruivos, mas estes eram lisos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Uma franja reta cobria toda a sua testa deixando apenas os seus olhos a mostra. Olhos tom de um castanho tao claro que eram quase mel, cobertos por uma forte camada de maquiagem preta. A pele branca parecia um pouco dourada, podia ter sido o sol. Sol? Naquele inverno? Nao, definitivamente nao. Bronzeamento artificial era a palavra certa. Aquela mulher na sua frente era vaidosa, porem aparentava ser mais nova do que ele.

Olhou para o corpo dela, comecando pelos pes que calcavam botas marrom escuro com um longo cadarco preto, as botas tinham o salto fino, a deixano quase do tamanho dele, e iam ate os joelhos. As coxas estavam cobertas por uma justa calca jeans.

Ela vestia uma blusa preta de manga comprida e gola rule, que destacava bem as suas curvas, perfeitas por sinal. Por cima um sobretudo aberto que ia ate a altura das botas e era da mesma que cor que a camisa.

As unhas longas e quadradas eram de um vermelho intenso, nas maos ela segurava um caderno semelhante ao seu onde anotava alguma coisa.

O rosto parecia ter sido esculpido por um anjo: boca carnuda e nariz afilado. Aquela mulher era uma tentacao pra qualquer ser vivo.

- E voce, quem e? – disse ela finalmente tirando os olhos do caderno e o encarando.

- Meu nome e Harry, Harry Potter. E um prazer conhece-la. – falou estendendo a mao, mas a jovem limitou-se a olha-la.

- E o que faz aqui, senhor Potter?

- Na verdade eu sou da policia, da area de investigacao criminal. Bulamarque me colocou no caso e disse que meu parceiro estaria me esperando aqui, porem acho que houve algum engano.

- Provavelmente.

- Voce sabe se alguem passou por aqui?

- Varias pessoas entraram e sairam rapidamente do quarto ha mais ou menos uma hora atras. Depois disso apenas voce.

- Bem, talvez voce nao tenha visto, ja que estava no banheiro.

- Senhor Potter, eu sei exatame cada pessoa que entrou neste quarto e acredite alem de voce ninguem passou mais de dez minutos examinando a cena.

- Entao acho melhor eu esperar.

- Se o senhor nao se incomodar, espere la fora, pois estou trabalhando.

- Trabalhando?

- O que acha que eu estava fazendo aqui? Me divertindo?

- Nao, claro que nao. So que eu nao pensei...

- Nao me importa o que pensou, agora, se me da licenca, gostaria de acabar meu _trabalho_ – falou frizando a ultima palavra.

- Minhas desculpas se lhe confundi, _senhorita_! Porem receio que no momento nao posso lhe dar licenca.

- O que?

- Se nao percebeu, tambem nao estou me divertindo aqui, e tambem quero acabar meu _trabalho._

- Ora, mas que petulante! Nao sabe nem por onde comecar, estava apenas esperando seu parceiro. Nao vejo problema algum em esperar la fora.

- Olha aqui, garota, nao e da sua conta o que eu sei e o que eu nao sei fazer, mas esse caso nao e so seu, seja la pra quem voce trabalha vai ter que dividir o caso comigo e que resolva quem for melhor.

- Pois fique voce sabendo que...

Sua frase foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e a figura de homem entrando no quarto.

- Ora, ora! Parece que ja se conheceram. Atrapalho alguma coisa?

- Nao, de modo algum. Na verdade, Bulamarque, eu estava explicando para esse jovem que ele podia esperar o parceiro la fora, assim nao atrapalharia o meu trabalho.

- Mas ele nao precisa esperar o parceiro la fora, querida.

- Viu? Eu nao lhe disse?

- Porque o parceiro esta bem na frente dele. – o velho falou abrindo um sorriso.

- Eu falei para _esta senhorita_ que... O QUE?

- Potter, esta e Ginevra Weasley, sua parceira.

Os dois pareciam ter levado um balde de agua fria.

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, eu sei que ta meio cliche mais e so por enquanto, prometo! **

**Tambem sei que e chato comentar e tal, mas por favor comentem, eu imploro -**

**Comentario e bom pra saber se tao ou nao gostando da fic ;)**


End file.
